Shruikan the Hatchling
by KaolinShadowheart
Summary: The tale of Shruikan's original rider, Kalon, and the events that lead up to Galbatorix's enslavement of the little black dragon. Kalon tears Galbatorix's life apart in a single day, and Galbatorix will have his revenge, though it may not taste sweet...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
Kalon

Kalon strode through the streets of Gil'ead in high spirits, cheerily whistling softly to himself. He was holding a piece of parchment in his hand as if he would never let it go.

He reached a market stall and tossed the grocer a coin before taking an apple and hurrying away, his eyes set intently on a massive white house at the end of a street full of magnificent houses that he was approaching.

Kalon swung open the large oak door of the house, and entered, pulling the door closed behind him.

He was stood in a grand room lit by a glowing orange fire that crackled in the marble fireplace by the left wall of the room. Beside the fire was a finely carved wooden table with decorative carvings engraved into the legs, and eight chairs around it.

In one of the chairs was a man with greying brown hair and muddy brown eyes, and in the another sat a woman of a similar age. They each wore beautifully woven finery, decorated with golden thread and lace.

The woman turned as she heard the door slam shut, her hazel eyes widened happily at the sight of Kalon.

"Kalon!" She smiled warmly.

Kalon held the piece of parchment up triumphantly. "The dragon eggs are coming here in two days, mother!"

She took the parchment from him and held it at arms length while her husband leaned closer to see it. It read:  
_Nobles! Paupers! The riders are giving you the chance to become one with a great beast of your own. To __become bonded__ with a dragon and receive the highest honour on Alagaesia, sign up for the chance to handle the eggs, that will arrive in a week's time. _

"It says in a week." Jitrel, Kalon's father, grumbled in his usual gruff manner.

"Talia told me it was put up five days ago." Kalon answered, staring at his parents expectantly.

"Kalon." His mother, Lori, groaned. "You're seventeen, you should set your mind on finding a wife and settling down with her and stop this silly dragon fantasising. You'll inherit a lot of money from your father's trading business with the elves, and that is far more important than anything else that could be offered to you."

Jitrel nodded in agreement. "Kalon m'lad, I'll bet the rider's lives aren't even that brilliant."

"I just want to try, father." Kalon scowled. "Or I'll regret it."

He stamped towards the polished stone staircase and climbed it, pushing past the startled maid that was carrying a pile of clothes.

He reached the top of the stairs and went into his large bedroom, where a fire had been lit for his return and his huge silken bed been made.

He collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the pale yellow drapery that hung off the four posts of the bed.

He had longed to be a rider all his life; mainly because he knew he was useless. He was a stupid boy, and he had never believed otherwise.

When Jitrel had hired a tutor to school him he had not understood anything, and his mind simply would not take anything in, so his father had tried many more people, even brilliant scholars, but none could help Kalon, so everyone had simply given up.

The sun cast shimmering shapes on the floor tiles of his bedroom, and he found himself craning his neck to stare at them, his eyes darting from side to side to take it all in.

When he could no longer keep his neck upright, and when the sun had turned orange-red and his distressed thoughts had faded, he drifted easily into a dreamless sleep, his last thought being, _I will go in two days. And I will become a rider. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
Shruikan

Kalon woke two days later and scrabbled out of bed. He hurried to his window and stared out at the street outside that was brightly lit by the morning sun.

People were emerging from their houses in numbers greater than any Kalon had ever seen at one time, and he smiled broadly.

At the centre of the city, they would all be approaching the eggs, and people of all ages from Gil'ead would be watching in awe.

He pulled on his clothes that he had brought out from his ornate armoire and raced out of his room. He bolted down the stairs two at a time and rushed through the dining room and into the main room, where his mother was sowing and his father was reading a large stack of papers.

Kalon stood proudly before them, wearing his green silk finery and with his fair blonde hair combed back neatly.

"You look wonderful, dear." Lori said cheerily, but her eyes showed nothing but worry.

"What's wrong, mother?" Kalon asked suspiciously.

"Kalon… you know you're… mind doesn't quite work how you want it to," she winced, "well, we think that there is little you are able to do in your life and… you've set your heart on this, so you'd be crushed if you were rejected by the dragons."

Kalon frowned. "I know I'm stupid, mother." He growled. "And I know that there's something wrong with my temper. But I am a good person, and I don't see why a dragon will reject me. They might even think I'm clever because I speak properly."

Jitrel looked up from his papers. "It doesn't work that way, son." He snorted. "You only speak well because you're well brought up, not because you're clever."

"Jitrel!" Lori hissed. She stood abruptly and grabbed her son's arm, then gestured for her husband to stand. "We're going."

Jitrel rolled his eyes but followed her and the three of them left the house and emerged in the blinding sunlight.

Once they were in the centre of the city, Kalon saw a colossal jade-coloured shape come into view, and he gasped in wonder when they were close enough to see what it was.

A huge dragon was stood silently beside what could only be his rider, with his gem-like tail curled around himself like a cat, and his gracefully shaped wings curved at his sides. His rider wore fine jade clothes and a brilliantly forged sword at his belt.

In front of the dragon was an ordinary market stall, but what it held was anything but ordinary. Seven large eggs had been placed on it; each of them a different colour, like huge jewels.

One either side of the table was a stunning white horse with a proud elf seated on it, and Kalon was delighted to see elves and dragons on the same day.

"Citizens of Gil'ead!" The rider shouted as the crowd fell silent. "We bring you dragon eggs, and in return you will give us your people as riders. Seven people's lives will change today, so will those that hope to be one of those seven please line up and wait your turn to touch these precious eggs."

Kalon left his parents behind and stepped towards the table quickly, so that when he reached it he was only tenth in the line.

He waited, bored, for around five minutes, until he heard a cry from the line.

He peered past the person in front of him and saw that he was now third in the line, and that there were six eggs left, for the person at the front was holding a bright orange dragon and staring down at it adoringly.

He watched, mesmerised, as the two of them were called to see the rider, and before he knew it the person before him had been was rejected and he was standing by the table.

Stroking the shell of a sandy-yellow egg idly, he scrutinised every egg, and found that his eyes were drawn again and again to a pure black egg.

It's shell was onyx-coloured, and it was a perfect oval, so that when he picked it up it fitted perfectly in his arms.

Kalon brushed his hand gently along it, and it seemed to quiver under his touch, and without any warning it began to chirp and rock about, so he had to hold it firmly to prevent it from dropping.

There were gasps from the spectators and the jade dragon hummed softly, as the black egg that Kalon held cracked and eventually split in two.

A delicate midnight-black dragon emerged, and it stared him right in the face, its little black eyes seeming to take everything in; his short blonde hair, his narrow cheekbones, and his light brown eyes.

Its two black wings were wet, and it fanned them experimentally in the sun, bearing its teeth in what seemed like a smile so that two ivory fangs hung over his bottom jaw. Its thin, long neck twisted into an arch as it watched the boy he had hatched for.

Instinctively, he reached his hand forward and touched the dragon lightly on its snout, and as he did he stumbled backwards in alarm, thrashing his arm about until someone gripped him tightly and held him still.

It felt as if his mind was expanding, becoming big enough to fit another being, and all he could feel was pain, until suddenly another mind _did_ join his, and his eyes softened with adoration.

The pain faded, and all he could feel was happiness and love gushing through the new bond he had formed with his dragon. The only other thing he could feel was relief; relief at the fact that he had found his other half, for it felt that now he was complete.

"That one's Shruikan." The person holding him steady said happily.

Kalon glanced round and saw that the rider was grinning down at him, and he smiled back weakly. "Is that his name?" He asked.

She nodded. "We gave this clutch names, because we thought they would turn out to be wild." She shrugged and walked away to be with her dragon, and Kalon took Shruikan away from the table in a dream-like daze.

"I don't believe it." He muttered to himself. "I'm a Dragon rider." He closed his eyes and held Shruikan close to his chest. "I'll take care of you." He murmured to his dragon. "You'll be mine forever, my Shruikan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Galbatorix**

Kalon was sent home for that night, and he returned to his parents with his little black dragon cradled in his arms.

His parents bombarded him with warnings as they walked, but he heard none of it. He was too busy staring into Shruikan's little silver eyes.

They were so intelligent and bright, and Kalon felt he could drown in the love that saturated the little silver pools set into Shruikan's face.

"Because it has great responsibilities, and you have to be careful, right Kalon?" Jitrel was saying.

"Hmm? Of course." Kalon replied sleepily. "Lila, the rider, said Shruikan and I should spend the day together, and meet her at the castle in the morning. We're going to go to Vroengard!"

Lori's face fell, and she scrunched her hands together as they reached their house and one of the servants opened the door for them. "Yes, but I'm sure they can train you here, if you ask them." She said hopefully.

Kalon hesitated. "But… I don't want to, mother." He sighed. "I want to go to Vroengard. But I promise I will write to you, and I'll visit, Shruikan and I will visit."

Lori glanced sideways at Shruikan, who was now asleep, his head resting on Kalon's chest. "Well, then." She sighed. "You should probably pack your things for tomorrow. Did the rider tell you what to feed… the dragon?"

Kalon smiled as he sprang up the stairs, and as he did, he called, "meat, of course!"

He strode to his bedroom and closed the door quickly, while still keeping one arm looped around Shruikan's middle.

He placed the sleeping dragon on his bed and pulled out the leather bags he used whenever he left Gil'ead. He packed plenty of clothes, and amongst them he placed his most prized possessions.

One was a small ivory comb, with delicate little engravings of dragons decorating it, and his other favourite item was a little red velvet pouch containing many precious stones.

When he was done, one of Shruikan's little eyes was open and watching him. As Kalon turned to him, he felt such a pang of love that it nearly knocked him off his feet.

Sighing happily, he seated himself beside Shruikan and proceeded to tickle his tiny, diamond-shaped scales that slotted together perfectly.

"Did you have a good sleep, Shruikie?" Kalon asked, feeling it was right to speak to the little creature.

Shruikan's dear little mind radiated recognition, but nothing else.

Kalon smiled softly. "I'm a Dragon Rider." He whispered. "And you're my dragon."

The next morning Kalon awoke to find little Shruikan sitting on the floor beside the empty fireplace, where he was licking his scales and preening himself.

He jumped out of bed and slung his packs onto his back, then stooped to pick up Shruikan.

No. The dragon's voice seemed to say, though without really using words. He nuzzled Kalon's hand, but stumbled forward shakily, flapping his wings and chirping as he did.

"You want to walk, Shruikie?" Kalon chuckled and walked slowly forward, then held the door open for his dragon to stumbled past.

Shruikan squeaked, and his mind became contented. When he reached the stairs, however, he flapped his wings twice and rose into the air slightly, wobbling about.

"No, Shruikan!" Kalon grabbed him by the waist and carried him, not wanting his dear friend to fall, for he surely would. "You can't fly yet."

Shruikan chirped angrily, but he let out a loud sigh and settled into Kalon's arms.

"Ah, Kalon." Jitrel and Lori were, unusually, seated in the entrance hall, on the plush, white chairs beside the archway leading to the dining hall. Jitrel closed the book he was reading and stood. "Farewell, son."

He embraced his son kindly, and Lori stood. She clung to her son lovingly and brushed back a lock of his golden hair, smiling. "Oh, Kalon. I do hope everything goes well." She sighed.

He wriggled out of her grasp and smiled back. "I have to go alone." He told them. "But I'll visit soon. Goodbye, I love you both."

He walked to the door and a servant opened it for him. As he stepped out, Lori shouted, "and Kalon, Talia will want you to say goodbye!"

Talia had been Kalon's best friend since he was a child. She came from a rich family, and Kalon knew her parents wanted her to marry him, though he supposed it was too late now. That thought made him feel unexpectedly sad, for Talia was one of the only people that understood him, and he loved her wild nature.

He strolled down the street, while Shruikan scrambled onto his shoulder and looped his tail about Kalon's neck.

Talia's large, grand house was the on the edge of the street, and when he knocked forcefully on the door, a plainly garbed servant opened the door for him, and bowed courteously as he crossed the threshold.

"Kalon!" Fera, Talia's mother, was standing on the stairs, looking quite surprised. "Your mother told me." She said gently, watching Shruikan fan his wings.

"I've come to say goodbye to Talia." He told her uneasily.

"Of course." Fera nodded to him as he passed her on the stairs.

He knocked gently, then opened the door to Talia's room slowly when she called for him to enter.

She was sitting beside the window and staring out at her family's garden, where servants were tending to the shrubs and flowers. Her long, chestnut hair hung in neat curls around her face, and two silver slides held part of her hair off her inquisitive blue eyes.

"Kalon." She said softly, her eyes sorrowful as she watched him step towards her. "I don't want you to go, I want to go with you!"

Kalon stared at the floor. He wanted her to come, too, for this was not who she usually was. She was a wild girl, and he knew she dreamed of being a rider as much as he did, but she was so beautiful, and her parents had plans for her.

"I want you to come." He sat beside her on the soft settee and clasped her hand in his. "But I'll help you, Talia." He stared into her eyes, those crystalline, blue eyes that he loved so much.

She smiled wanly. "And how will you do that?" She asked, reaching a hand forward cautiously and brushing Shruikan's scaly head gently.

He grinned. "I'll bring back dragon eggs, for you, and your parents will have no choice but to let you go if you bond with a dragon."

She let out a passionate sob. "But Kalon, I was going to marry you… and… now you're not staying I… I have to marry Lord Hirchen's son!"

Lord Hirchen was the cousin of the governor of Gil'ead, and he had a son that was four years older than Kalon and Talia.

"I didn't want to marry you." Kalon said softly. "I didn't want us to stop being best friends. But… I don't know, maybe… I can help you."

"I'll wait." She smiled genuinely and let go of his hand, then stood and straightened her pale blue skirts. "Only for you, Kalon. Because you're my best friend." She hugged him.

"Then goodbye, I'll see you soon." He strode to the door, patting Shruikan.

"Goodbye, Kalon." She said. "By the gods, I can't believe you're a rider!"

He grinned, and their eyes locked for one last time, before he was descending the stairs and she was out of sight.

He hurried towards the centre of the city, where he was to meet the rider, thinking about Talia.

_Talia nice._ Shruikan said.

Kalon jumped, nearly making his dragon fall. He tried thinking his reply, so Shruikan would hear it in his mind. _Yes. You can talk already? _

Amusement gushed along their mental link, but the little black dragon did not reply.

Kalon sighed and approached the jade dragon, who was stood proudly in the main square. His rider, Lila, was standing beside his foreleg, speaking to a boy who had a cherry-red dragon draped about his shoulders.

Another adult dragon was standing beside Relta, the jade dragon. It was bright, gleaming silver, with ashen grey eyes, and its build was more slender than Relta, even though it was smaller and clearly younger.

Lila strode towards Kalon once she had finished speaking with the boy. "Kalon!" She called, her freckled face splitting into a wide grin. "Since only five of the dragons bonded, we only need two dragons to take us to Vroengard. You'll be going with Aranth and her rider." She turned away, her shocking red hair blowing in the wind.

Kalon glanced at Shruikan, who was watching the two huge dragons curiously. "Let's go then." He shrugged and walked towards Aranth.

A young man was helping a tall girl with short black hair onto his dragon's back, and when he turned to Kalon, he saw that his grey eyes matched his dragon's exactly.

"Kalon, is it?" He asked kindly. "I'm Galbatorix."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, if there are, in fact, people reading this. It's quite apparent to me that no one is, but you never know. Look, if there is someone reading this, and you want me to continue, I'd like if you reviewed, because right now I'm obviously not going to post any more unless I know people are reading. So please, if you are reading, REVIEW. Thank you xxx

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kalon smiled and shook Galbatorix's hand, nodding his head courteously. "Hello… sir." He said, unsure of Galbatorix's title.

Galbatorix let out a wry chuckle. "Not sir, you and I are equals. Aranth says you and Shruikan can mount, now." He smiled boyishly again.

Kalon smiled uneasily back, and walked to the huge silver dragon. Relta had already taken off with her four passengers, and Aranth was watching the great jade shape as it grew smaller and smaller.

She turned her colossal head towards Kalon, and her grey eyes seemed to sparkle. _Kalon._ She said telepathically. _Shruikan. You two may mount, and I will take you to Vroengard. _

With the help of Galbatorix, Kalon scrabbled onto her back, and Galbatorix leaped expertly into the saddle behind his two passengers. He instructed them on how to strap themselves into the saddle, and shouted, "let's go then, you great brute!"

Aranth gave a rasping chuckle as she surged into the air with one sweep of her massive, silver wings.  
The city fell away below them, becoming smaller and smaller and further away, until the only thing that lay below them was a sea of green trees and fields.

Kalon relaxed a bit more, but still gripped the straps. He closed his eyes, wanting to enjoy it, but finding it difficult to comprehend. Once, he had been the one pointed and cheering whenever a dragon passed overhead, now he was riding one.

Shruikan was gripping his shoulder fiercely, his little talons digging into Kalon's soft skin.

Kalon cried out when his dragon suddenly shifted, but the sound was lost in the wind, and carried away to oblivion.

They travelled for several days, Kalon couldn't remember how many, and then they were there, and the sea they had been travelling over for hours was gone, leaving a huge island, and the magnificent city.

Grey towers and turrets reached out of the main complex, around ten of them, each of them holding a massive dragon, four times the size of the great beast Kalon was riding.

The main building had a flat stone roof, and five smaller, though still large, dragons were perched on it.

As Aranth approached, they all lifted their heads in union and roared to the skies, bellowing a deafening greeting. The great, silver dragon roared back, her voice louder and fiercer than theirs.

She landed with the lesser dragons on the main building, and settled down. When her three passengers had dismounted, a wine-red dragon hurried to her side, and the two dragons twined necks affectionately.

Galbatorix sighed, and Kalon saw he was watching a woman at the far side of the roof, who was stood at the top of a flight of stone steps, her black hair flying in the wind. She watched Galbatorix for a moment, then turned and walked down the steps.

The girl with a tiny dragon the dark blue colour of a night sky, who had also ridden Aranth raised her eyebrows. "Who was that, Galbatorix?" She asked.

"The rider of that dragon." He pointed to the wine-red male who was now sitting with Aranth, their necks entwined.

The dragon swung his neck to face Galbatorix, his ruby eyes whirling. _She'll speak to you, Galbatorix, just go to her._ He said. _She missed you._

"She would never admit it though." Galbatorix snorted, he shrugged and turned to his two charges. "Let's go then, you have to meet your master."

Kalon grinned, and Shruikan wriggled on his shoulder. _Learn._ He said excitedly, and Kalon grinned.

Galbatorix lead them down the stone steps, and they reached a plain, white-walled corridor with white, polished stone flooring that made their footsteps echo.

"What's your name?" The short-haired girl asked.

"Kalon." Kalon nodded, then fixed his eyes on the corridor.

"I'm Ilias" She said warmly. "My dragon is Lifier." Lifier leaned towards Kalon, and nosed Shruikan curiously, then cheeped happily.

Shruikan raised his head and squeaked. _Kalon_. He said.

Kalon hesitated. "My dragon's Shruikan." He told her. _Yes, Shruikan? _He asked, feeling a small thrill when addressing his own dragon.

Shruikan eyed him lovingly. _Kalon._ He said again._ Kalon. Shruikan. Kalon. _

"Galbatorix?" Kalon asked, speeding up to fall into place beside the older rider. "When can dragons talk properly?"

Galbatorix glanced sideways at him. "Give it a month, then he won't shut up." He said dryly. He then let out a loud laugh, probably from some comment Aranth said to him telepathically.

They entered a long office, with a grand wooden desk and a table full of pieces of parchment. A window the length of the room overlooked the main courtyard of the city, and staring out of it was an elf with long, white hair and glittering green eyes.

She turned when Galbatorix entered, and regarded him distastefully. "_Thank you, _Galbatorix." She said. "But you may leave now."

Galbatorix performed a false bow and left, winking at his two charges as he did.

"I trust you didn't listen to him too much?" The elven woman asked, raising one of his delicate white eyebrows. "The boy is reckless, however brilliant he may be."

"No, master." Ilias promised, smiling. Her dragon chirped an affirmative.

"Yes, well, hello Ilias, Kalon." She also nodded to the two minute dragons. "You two will be shown your rooms after a quick talk with me, while your dragons meet with my own dragon, Darris."

As if he had been waiting for his introduction, a vast amethyst dragon floated down from one of the towers and landed in the courtyard.

The two little dragons froze, as if they were being spoken to, and then scrambled off their rider's shoulders and raced out of the door on their tiny legs.

Ilias and Kalon made a move to stop them, but the elf shook her head. "They are going to him. Anyway, I am master Nirvian. I will be teaching you too become a true rider."

The students both nodded their heads courteously, and Nirvian began telling them of their duties which would be expected of them, but Kalon couldn't help it when his eyes strayed to the window, where Shruikan was a tiny black spec beside the massive purple dragon.

"Though without them, you will be nothing. Nothing. And if- Kalon?" Nirvian frowned, for Kalon was watching his dragon jump about with a small smile.

He jumped and locked eyes with her. "Yes? I mean… uh, yes… master?"

"You are not listening. Do you want to be a rider?" She didn't speak unkindly, but with the soft hiss all elves spoke in.

"Of course. I… am sorry. I am a slow student." He blushed when Ilias watched him and stared at the floor.

"Hopefully your swordplay and magic will be better, then." She sighed. "Though, being a rider is about tact and kindness, too, and one day you might be chosen to rule a city."

She continued on, and Kalon tried to listen, he tried so hard, but her voice was mesmerising, and he ended up just listening, without taking anything in, though he did not look out of the window again.

When she was finished, he was shown to his bedroom, which was a fairly small room with a small wooden bed and a wonky little desk on the other side of it. A small window overlooked the sea, and two doors were situated on either side of the desk. One lead into the pristine white corridors, and another lead to the roof, where Shruikan would roost when he was older.

The little black dragon was currently with him, lying on his bed in a scaly ball. Kalon sat beside him and idly stroked the black scales.

As he did, there was a knock at his door that startled him, and he called for them to enter.

Galbatorix entered, his face grim, but when he saw Kalon he smiled. "I came to see if you were ok. And…" He looked fairly upset. "and I wanted to know what Nirvian said about me."

"Master Nirvian? She said… you were reckless even though you were brilliant."

"Ah." Galbatorix ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply.

"If I may ask…" Kalon couldn't bring himself to lock eyes with those grey pools. "Doesn't she like you?"

Galbatorix let out a shocked guffaw, and he shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately not. She was my mentor, and I beat her many, many times in swordplay, so I got taken off her hands. She doesn't like the fact that I'm human and I'm better than her."

"That's not fair." Kalon said softly. "Are you a really good rider?"

Galbatorix's hand went to the silver bladed sword at his belt, and he laughed softly. "I don't know. Are reckless riders good?"

"So, you're really reckless?"

"I can't deny that, but Aranth and I aren't overly fond of the rider's duties, and we like to go out fighting sometimes. Though, the only place we can go nowadays is the urgal camps."

Aranth's presence came slowly into his mind, and she spoke to he and Galbatorix. There's _nothing wrong with recklessness._ She sniffed. _They just don't like us because we're not boring idiots like them_.

Galbatorix shook his head, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Well, good to talk to you, Kalon. I'm going to check on Ilias. And don't worry if Nirvian is hard on you, she's like that. Don't let it get to you." He smiled genuinely and walked back out, closing the door gently behind him.

Kalon lay back on his bed and smiled wanly. He decided that he rather liked Galbatorix, for he seemed trustworthy enough. After all, what reason would he possibly have for not liking him?


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next two weeks Kalon was tutored on swordplay and magic, though he quickly found that he was not as good as Ilias in magic, though he bested her in swordplay every time.

Shruikan talked more and more, until, true to Galbatorix's word, he talked much of the time.

_Aranth is back._ Said Shruikan, who was sitting on the windowsill of their room and watching the courtyard while Kalon struggled to read a scroll in the ancient language.

He stood and went to his dragon's side, where he was just in time to see Aranth drop her rider off in the courtyard and fly off to the roof.

Galbatorix limped slightly, and his arm was bleeding as he crossed the courtyard to one of the doors to the castle.

"I'm worried about them." Kalon sighed, sitting on his bed. "He's a good person, and he just likes to have fun, but it'll get him into trouble."

_And I. Aranth is a very entertaining dragon. _Shruikan chuckled to himself and nuzzled Kalon's hand with his snout.

He was now the size of a large dog, and he was always flying, ever since he had learned how.

"Aye, I've noticed, I like it when I feel your amusement while I'm being taught these boring runes." Kalon agreed. He threw the quill he had been holding onto the desk and leaned against the wall.

An hour later, Galbatorix entered his room and threw something at him, calling, "catch!"

Kalon plucked it out of the air and held it close to examine it. It was a black diamond, about half the size of his fist. He twisted it in the light, gasping in awe as the sun reflected off the faceted surface. "Why?" He asked.

Galbatorix smiled. "I found it in an urgal camp, and it reminded me of Shruikan's scales, and you'll take better care of it than I will anyway."

Shruikan stumbled across the bed and nosed it gently. _Thank you, Galbatorix._ He said delightedly. _It does look very much like my scales._ Then, in the privacy of their minds, he hissed to Kalon, _Tell him._

Kalon nodded slightly. "Galbatorix…" He sighed. "Shruikan and I don't like it that you keep going away. You're my fellow rider, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Galbatorix stroked the sheath of his sword. "I understand, Kalon." He said. "But Aranth and I just like to explore. I'm young… I don't want to govern a city yet, I want freedom." He sighed deeply. "But I won't go away so much anymore."

"Thank-" Kalon was cut short when Eilara, the woman who he had seen on his first day, whose dragon was red, suddenly ran along the corridor to the open door and flung herself into Galbatorix's arms.

"You needn't have worried…" He said, but he embraced her willingly, stroking her hair.

"By the gods!" She growled. "You were gone six days, Galbatorix! What was I supposed to think?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Eilara." He broke the embrace and clasped her hand in his. He then turned, and when he saw Kalon he blushed. "Sorry, Kalon." He said sheepishly. "I'll see you tomorrow, we can practise some swordplay."

He and Eilara retreated, closing the door behind them, and Kalon could hear their conversation as they left.

"So where were you?" Eilara asked.

"Flying over the Beors, there was a group of about fifteen Kull there, migrating, by the looks of it. We killed them all." Galbatorix told her, and after that, their voices faded away, and Kalon and Shruikan were alone again.

_Darris says that he and Nirvian are going away for two weeks, and we have the time off, though we are expected to practise what we have learnt._ Shruikan said dreamily.

"Two weeks?" Kalon jumped to his feet and hugged his dragon happily. "We can visit Talia!" He hadn't stopped thinking about her, and her clear, blue eyes dominated his dreams.

_Yes! We can ask Aranth to take us back to Gil'ead! I'm sure she'll be going that way anyway!_ Shruikan walked beside him as they left the room and headed for the roof.

They arrived, and saw Galbatorix and Eilara mounted on their dragons, clad in their riding gear.

"Wait!" Kalon shouted, racing across to the mighty silver dragon. "I need to talk to you!"

Galbatorix finished strapping himself into the saddle and regarded Kalon curiously. "Yes?" He asked.

"Could you take us to Gil'ead… one day? We have the next two weeks off."

Eilara smiled, her eyes twinkling. "From Gil'ead, are you?" She asked kindly. "So am I, as a matter of fact. And I haven't visited in a while… Galbatorix, would you like to meet my family?"

Galbatorix rolled his eyes. "If we must. How does dawn tomorrow on the roof sound?"

Kalon nodded eagerly. "Thank you, thank you so much both of you!"

"Doesn't sound like he just wants to see his parents." Galbatorix remarked as the younger boy raced away, and Eilara laughed fondly.

Mid-afternoon two days later saw two massive dragons landing in the main courtyard of Gil'ead, surrounded by people eager to catch a glimpse of the stunning creatures.

The sun hung over the walls like a great, fiery orb, bathing the city in its orange rays. People scurried about, closing stalls for the evening and readying taverns for the crowds who came to drink.

It was through this busy street that Kalon walked, with his dear Shruikan beside him, heading for the house of his greatest friend and first love.

He had wondered whether to go to his parents' house first, but decided that he simply had to see Talia's face again.

He knocked confidently, and smiled joyfully when a servant permitted him to enter. He rushed up the stairs and banged the door to Talia's room softly, then opened it.

Talia was inside, sitting on the settee with a boy of about eighteen. He was kissing her gently, and when Kalon entered he pulled away quickly.

Talia saw him and her eyes widened with pure joy, but his face was far different. He stared at her with outraged eyes and clutched the doorframe to steady himself.

He couldn't help it, he felt like the world was crashing around about him, and for a moment all he saw was her, smiling, laughing, then running away from him, giggling. He felt utterly useless, like his heart had just been torn out of him.

Shruikan growled softly, affected by Kalon's despair, and his tail thrashed about madly.

"Kalon…" She took a step forward, but his expression seemed to be frightening her slightly. "Rilin is my betrothed…" She closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them they were wet with tears. "Rilin, this is Kalon. He is m… my best friend."

"Greetings, rider." Rilin said, apparently oblivious to the fact that Talia was crying.

He was handsome in a way, with short, sepia-coloured hair, deep, bottomless eyes and a dazzling smile, but it was quite clear that Talia didn't love him.

Kalon nodded to him and stepped into the room. "I came to visit." He said gruffly. "But I'll go." He reached a hand forward, and without thinking brushed her arm gently, then hurried away.

He hurtled along the street with Shruikan loping along after him, and hammered on the door of his home, blinking back tears all the while.

"Kalon!" He heard Tallia scream from her house. As he waited for the door to open, he saw her hanging out her front window, calling out to him wildly. "Please, Kalon! Don't-"

A maid opened the door, and Kalon darted inside, startling the maid. She was new, and didn't know who he was, but she saw Shruikan beside him, and gave a little squeak. "What can I do for you, lord?" She asked in a high-pitched squeal. She was very young, and had clearly never seen a dragon before.

Kalon just pushed past her, blinking back tears, and stomped into the dining room, where he could hear voices. He passed under the wooden archway wrought with intricate patterns, and saw his parents sitting at the grand oaken table, enjoying their lunch.

"Kalon!" Lori jumped to her feet, pushing her chair back hastily. Kalon couldn't help but roll his eyes. A lot of people shouted his name at him, lately.

"What're you doing here, boy?" Jitrel nodded at him, then at Shruikan, but didn't stand.

"Oh… can I get you anything, dear?" Lori sounded completely overjoyed. "We've missed you so much! How was Vroengard?"

"Hello, mother, father." Kalon nodded to them both and slumped into a chair. "Talia's engaged, then?"

Shruikan looked flustered. He glared at Kalon. _Will you control yourself, Kalon? You don't need this. You're a rider, you don't need her. You'll find a wonderful female rider that you'll love much better than her. You could never have loved her, anyway, not when you were so far away. I'm so sorry, Kalon. I can feel it… I have never felt such sadness, but we don't have to feel this way_.

"Oh, yes…" Lori glanced around, embarrassed. Clearly, the look of pure fury and passion on Kalon's face was unsettling her. "He seems like a nice boy. He'll treat her right, Kalon, don't you worry. She was just so sad when you left…"

"He's a nice lad, but our Kalon's in love with Talia, so what does he care?" Jitrel said bluntly, and Lori winced.

Kalon turned away, blushing. _I'm sorry, Shruikan, I really am. I just had it all planned out. I was going to help her become a rider, and we could travel together and finish our training together._

_If she hurts you this bad, she isn't worth it. We just need something that'll take your mind off this…_

Kalon stood up again, his face suddenly fierce and determined. _Shruikan, of course! We'll go with Galbatorix! He doesn't enjoy living at Vroengard, and he goes urgal-hunting to escape from it all! We can travel with him, and we'll be safe! Everyone says Galbatorix is a brilliant fighter. _

Shruikan fluttered his wings thoughtfully, and Lori and Jitrel watched Kalon curiously. _I suppose… but Kalon, what if it's dangerous? We simply can't endanger ourselves. I can't endanger you…_  
_  
Shruikan… _Kalon gathered the little dragon into his arms and hugged him to his chest. _My dearest Shruikan. You may be very small, and I may not be able to fight, but when we're with Galbatorix, we'll be safe. We won't be fighting, anyway. I just really need this, a way to forget, it's so painful… and I want to do something! I want to feel alive again!_

_I may be small, but I can still tear someone apart if they ever try to harm you_. Shruikan growled.

No matter how terrible he was feeling, Kalon couldn't help but laugh at Shruikan's tone. _We'll ask Galbatorix about it right away, then._ He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Kalon allowed his parents to shove platters of food before him. He barely tasted it, he could only hear Shruikan's excited thoughts, and feel his crippling pain and regret. In the midst of all of that, though, there was a feeling of rebelliousness. He didn't know Galbatorix's past, but it probably contained a slight hardship, because it was what Kalon felt now.

He was not a witty boy, nor a clever, athletic or a talented one, but he, Kalon, would be an adventurer, and a good fighter, just like Galbatorix. He decided he wanted to be like the older rider; he wanted to be care-free and happy, and he wanted to travel all over Alagaesia.

_I'll follow him to __the end of the world_. He said to Shruikan as he picked listlessly at a bowl of soup. _I can be his apprentice, when I'm done with training. He can show me everything._

Shruikan sat beside him. _Why wait?_ He teased. _Do you think Galbatorix got like this by being a good boy during his training?_

_You're not suggesting we leave?_ Kalon's eyes widened, and his parents, who were watching him anxiously, exchanged another alarmed glance. _We can't, Shruikan! We won't be able to do anything!_

Shruikan chirped and rubbed his little head against Kalon's cheek. _No, I wasn't suggesting that. I was suggesting we go with Galbatorix whenever we have time off. It'll be fun, but I don't suppose the elders will be pleased to have another rebel Rider. _

_Rebel Rider._ Kalon chuckled. He eyed his parents again, and his father raised an eyebrow. "Father, Mother, I really can't stay, it's not… I don't want to come back here for a while. You can visit though, I'll come and get you as soon as Shruikan's big enough! But for now, goodbye." He smiled as genuinely as he could, and Lori bristled with anxiousness.

"Oh, Kalon, you don't have to!" Her plump form shuddered, as though she was suppressing tears.

"Goodbye, then, lad." Jitrel nodded grimly. "You're a rider, and we won't stop you doing anything." He eyed Shruikan warily, and walked his son to the door. Lori stayed behind, and Kalon thought he heard sobs coming from the dining room.

When they stepped outside, Shruikan swooped into the sky and circled above his Rider, an ink-black buzzard, his tail flapping behind him like a flag in a storm. Kalon marvelled at the sight as he bid his father farewell and walked slowly down the street. He couldn't help but enjoy the awed expressions of the people that were standing in their doorways and hanging out of their windows; watching him.

"Lord Kalon." Said a child that stumbled across his path, fetching a ball that had thudded past him. The child's grey eyes, filled with expressive innocence, flicked from Rider to dragon as he toddled away backwards.

_Galbatorix is in the marketplace with Aranth._ Shruikan said, and he dove onto his Rider's shoulder again, neatly furling his delicate little wings.

Sure enough, Galbatorix was standing awkwardly in the marketplace beside the immense silver shape of his dragon. He looked up as Kalon approached, then looked down quickly again. In that look, Kalon saw a boyish innocence that he had never seen in Galbatorix before, and in that moment he saw that Galbatorix was just as soft and vulnerable as anyone else, though he pretended it was not so.

"You didn't stay long. Got bored, did you?" He said flatly.

"Yes. Shruikan and I want to go with you next time you go on urgal-hunting."

Galbatorix eyed him shrewdly. "No." He said simply. "You're too young. I can't allow it until Shruikan is able to carry you. How would you fight? Sorry, Kalon."

"But… I could just watch you and see what you do!" Kalon said stubbornly, reminding himself of a desperate four-year-old.

"Maybe one day I can bring you along, but not yet. I don't know why you want to come, but I'd advise against it. It isn't a good hobby, not when you could do so much better."

Kalon trembled with annoyance. He stood beside Galbatorix for a while, his hands into fists. "Why are you here anyway?" He snapped. "I thought you had something to do in the city."

"Eilara's gone to see her parents. Kalon, I know something happened to you. Why else would you resort to adventuring?" Galbatorix laughed softly, and Aranth lowered her large head to peer at Kalon.

_He's like you were. When you decided. _She said to them all.

"In what way?" Galbatorix drawled.

_Stubborn._ Said Aranth, and she swung her head away to stare at the crowd of people gathered around the market. They shuddered under her gaze, and many of them hurried away.

Galbatorix looked with her, a hand placed on her serpentine neck, and the two of them could have been a statue, they were so still and peaceful, they were in complete harmony with one another. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be. I don't blame you; I wouldn't want to take a stupid kid with me either." Kalon sat on the dirty cobbles and hugged his knees to his chest. He didn't care how undignified he may look to the spectators. He sat there for several minutes, then saw a figure garbed in a long green felt dress running towards them.

He blinked at her, and saw it was Talia; her hair streaming behind her as she ran, her mouth set into a determined line. "Kalon!" She shouted, and she slid to an abrupt halt before him. "I'm so sorry, I am… I didn't want it, either! But I couldn't hold my parents off any longer. I wish you could take me with you, I really do. Will you just come with me to the stable, like we used to?"

"Why?" Kalon mumbled, as Galbatorix averted his eyes politely. He stumbled to his feet and faced her, squaring his shoulders.

"I want to explain. I want to feel like we used to. I want to spend time with you. Oh, what more could you possibly ask of me? I don't love him. Of course I don't, and it isn't my fault." She frowned at him, and he couldn't help the slight smile that slid onto his face. That made her smile, too, and she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the crowd of people and along the streets.

Shruikan swooped around them, and he seemed unsure what to think. He shared a longing feeling for Talia with Kalon, yet he didn't want Kalon to be hurt again. He eyed her several times, as though judging whether she was good enough for his Rider.

"Shruikan, isn't it?" Talia slowed to a walk but kept her hand folded over his, and looked up at the little black dragon fondly. "You know, every time a rider came here, I would fight my way through the crowds and ask them for news of you. They told me you were being trained, and that was all I could find out."

They reached the long wooden stable-building. It emitted a pungent odour of horse-manure and fresh hay, a scent Kalon and Talia were very familiar with. Feeling as though he was fifteen again, he climbed the ladder to the area above the stable where the hay was stacked and sat on the edge, with his legs dangling over the side. Talia sat beside him, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You said you didn't want to marry me." She said softly.

"I didn't know what I wanted. All I could see was my future with Shruikan. It was only when… when I saw you with him, that I realised I love you." He blushed and stared hard at his hands, and Shruikan swooped about below them, making the horses toss and whinny in alarm. They rolled their eyes and bucked in their stalls, but Kalon barely noticed, all he could think was how stupid he had been to say how he felt. He couldn't love her, it would be bad, for both of them.

"I always knew." Talia smiled. "When I first met you I though; I'll marry him some day." She frowned again. "But I suppose I was wrong. I don't want this at all, I want what you've got, I wish I could be a rider with you." She sighed, and he cherished the feeling of her breath on his arm.

"I wish for that with all my heart. It can't happen, though. Your parents would never allow it." Kalon closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he saw her sitting bolt upright, with her eyes narrowed.

"I don't care." She spat. "I _don't_ care. I don't want to live here any more. I _hate _it. I'm coming with you." She grabbed his arm so tightly that he jumped, and Shruikan flew up to see what was hurting his Rider's arm. Kalon didn't care, the stabs of pain were dear to him.

"How?" He whispered, not wanting to dampen her spirit. "Galbatorix can't let me bring you. He'd be in big trouble with the Riders. I couldn't do it to him, I have to sort this out myself."

"We'll figure it out. You and me. It's all that matters to me. If I get a dragon, they'll have to let me stay in Vroengard! We have to run away, we have to get away from here!" Her eyes pleaded.

"Yes. We'll run away. I'm taking you with me." He said, and he had never been more sure of anything in his life. For once, he was going to take control of his life. He, Shruikan, and Talia would leave Gil'ead without Galbatorix. Tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all you seemingly non-existent readers! I loved writing this chapter, so I hope you like reading it. I like Galbatorix, thanks to Opifex, so I don't like doing this to him, but here you go.

And review, pleeaasee!!

Shruikan, Kalon and Talia waited in the little stable for several hours, before darkness descended on the city like a great black blanket woven with diamonds. The air was still and the sky clear, and the only people walking through the streets were guards, with their flickering lanterns in their hands and their swords at their belts.

Stars danced across the sky, blinking like millions of little eyes, and Shruikan eyed them with wonder, flying as high as he could to see if he could snatch one from the blackness. The stars in Vroengard were always shrouded by dark clouds, and he had never seen them like this before. Kalon and Talia had, but still they admired the little twinkling dots, clutching each other's hands as though they would never let go.

They crept through the streets, avoiding the marketplace, where Aranth would be sleeping. Talia kept glancing about nervously. She was so afraid that her dream would be snatched away from her, and when Kalon looped an arm around her waist to console her he noticed how often she stopped breathing when a guard trundled past. All they had was the little backpack Talia had snatched from her house, with some food and a flask of water, and some clean blankets that Kalon wrapped around her shoulders.

_Don't worry._ Shruikan said to them both as they made for the city gates. _I'm a dragon; no one will defy me. _

Kalon smiled, and Talia's eyes lit up with hope. She wanted this so much, it was almost painful to see. They had decided not to buy horses from the stable, for the stable master was knew Talia's father, but they would buy two horses from the gate, where there were always a few travellers willing to sell their mounts at any hour. They would then ride through the night to Daret, sleep there, and buy passage to the coast on a coach. Then it was only a matter of finding a boat that would take them across, and it wouldn't be too hard. He was a Rider, after all.

They found someone who sold them two sturdy stallions, although Kalon had to spend most of his money on them. It didn't matter, though, Talia had brought enough to get them to Vroengard. He mounted the bay stallion he had bought, and Talia vaulted onto her horse. They strapped themselves into the saddle and trotted out of Gil'ead, not looking back.

After that, they sped up slightly and trotted along the dirt roads towards the small village of Daret. Lake Isenstar loomed beside them, massive and black, like the sky. Not one ripple disturbed its smooth surface, and it stretched behind the city, like a lake of tar, eerie in the moonlight. Trees rose all around them, and shadows fell over the road, but it was not the forests they worried about. Kalon had a dagger, and he could use it well. All they feared was being caught, so the more distance they put between themselves and the city the better they felt.

After half an hour, it became obvious that they were being followed. There was no sound of hoof beats pounding on the dirt, but the thudding of wings grew louder and louder, and a large shape appeared in the air behind them. Kalon didn't need to look to know who it was, but he did. Aranth swept through the air effortlessly, like a creature made from moonlight, her movements so sinuous, as though she were liquid silver. Then there was the dark shape clinging to her back, moving with her whenever she leaned in the air, as though they knew what the other was going to do, like they were one entity forced into two bodies.

"Oh no, no, no." Kalon moaned. He looked over at the girl he loved, bathed in moonlight, then looked at Shruikan, and saw the ferocious look on his face. "Into the forest." He said, and he wheeled his mount sideways and galloped towards the cover of the trees.

Talia and her horse were beside him in an instant, and Shruikan chirped encouragement to them both, caught up in Kalon's intense feelings. He would not give up. Not now, not ever. This was what he wanted, and he was going to get it. They reached the trees and surged through the gaps between the pillars of bark, fleeing into the midst of the forest where it would be thicker.

"Kalon!" Cried a voice from above them, and the wing beats sounded directly above them, although Aranth was hidden by the trees.

"Keep going." Talia said, but to who, Kalon didn't know. Shruikan spun through the air, snapping twigs and branches that got in their way, his eyes darting everywhere. "We've got to hold on to this. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We did it. I left home. I'm with you, Kalon." She said, and she repeated it several times as they sped on through the night.

No matter how fast they urged their horses, Aranth was always just above them, the only thing stopping her from swooping at them was a covering of flimsy leaves. The thought made Kalon feel sick. His eyes kept darting from the way before them to Talia's face, and a pang of love and fear would hit him each time he saw her. Shruikan crooned to him, and he turned his loving eyes to the sharer of his heart. It was all he wanted, the three of them together. At the moment, though, it didn't seem that he would get what he wanted.

"Kalon!" Galbatorix cried from behind the leaves, and his voice sounded urgent, and so desperate. He must really want to drag them back.

_Stop! Urgals! _Aranth roared in all of their heads, but she was too late. Far too late. The horses surged into a clearing full of urgals surrounding fires and pounding on pieces of metal. Kalon reined his horse and Talia stopped beside him.

He leapt off the horse and drew his dagger, and the urgals all stood, hefting their weapons angrily. They all seemed startled, and there was no doubt that they would kill the horses and Kalon and Talia if they could.

"No! Please! We're only passing through!" Kalon shouted, but his voice only seemed to enrage them further. He turned to Talia. "Run." He hissed passionately. "Run, Talia."

"No." Talia stayed on her horse, and folded her hands around the reins. "If you can't escape, then neither will I." She glared at him as the urgals advanced, and Aranth swooped out of the air, plumes of silver fire engulfing the urgals. She spat her moonlight flames at them, and they shrieked as the fires burned about them.

Galbatorix leapt from her back and stood beside her. He looked so serious, and Kalon understood that this was what he was born to do. To fight, to kill. And indeed, kill is what he did. He slashed his silver blade at the urgals, until their cries were the only thing Kalon could hear, even when the first urgal ascended upon him, and he had to flourish his blade at his face.

Shruikan dove at their faces, blinding them, drawing blood with his claws, and Talia jumped off her horse and collected rocks to throw at the urgals. It seemed like they would win for a while, but there were too many, and they weren't prepared. The urgals closed in, and Kalon found himself clutching Talia, sobbing, his arm slashed and bleeding, his face bruised and bashed where a club had smacked into him. Galbatorix was still fighting, and Aranth was still sending her fire hissing at them, but they were so close now…

With a great slamming sound, an urgal swung a club into Aranth's side, and she roared in agony, turning to swat the urgal away with her paw like a flee. He tumbled through the air and hit a tree, dying instantly. More urgals pressed closer as there were no flames to hold them off. One of them stabbed a blade into Aranth's soft chest, and more beat at her beautiful silver scales, so they were splattered with blood. Galbatorix howled in pain and whirled at them with his sword, the anger and pain causing him to become a bloodthirsty monster.

Then arrows rained down on the urgals, and the shapes of three dragons appeared above them. Blue flames licked at the ground, burning more urgals, then deep purple flames joined them, then wine-red, but no silver flames surged from Aranth's mouth to kill the urgals.

She was lying on her side, oblivious to everything but her Rider's face. Galbatorix pressed his tear-stained face right against her head, and he held her to him so tightly it was a wonder it didn't hurt her. It seemed like he was trying to press her into him, so they could be one body and one mind, but of course that didn't happen, and her broken body became stiller and stiller.

Kalon found himself laying on the floor as the three new riders fought the urgals. His leg was damaged, but he didn't know how. All he could bring himself to look at was poor Galbatorix. Talia was beside him, sobbing into his shirt, and Shruikan was curling into his side.

"Aranth! We'll be all right, they're here to save us!" Galbatorix wept, stroking her scales lovingly. "I can't let you go. I can't… I won't… you're mine. Mine. Mine. Aranth…"

_Galbatorix… I don't want to leave you alone._ Aranth's eyes opened incredibly wide, and if she could have raised her head, she would have. _No… I can't… we can't be separated…_ She trembled all over, and then her silver body, stained with red, lay completely still.

Galbatorix let out a heartbroken howl. Kalon almost thought he was tearing in two. He thrashed on the floor, like a savage animal in pain, making his hands into the shape of claws and dragging them through the ground until they were covered in dirt, shuddering wildly, howling and howling and howling and howling….

"I can't listen." Kalon said weakly. He pressed his face into the grass and hugged Shruikan to him, sobbing uncontrollably.

And thus, Galbatorix was parted from his beloved dragon, and he would never be the same again…


	8. Chapter 8

_Kalon stood at the edge of the clearing. Dappled sunlight streamed past him and decorated the long grass, dancing over the burnt-out fires and weapons discarded on the ground. It was the same clearing, of that he was sure, but there were no urgals, and he was alone. He peered about, shouting, searching._

His hands scrabbled in the grass, as though the missing space inside him could be filled by something there. It couldn't be, though, and he knew that. Could it ever be filled? He didn't know what he'd lost, but it was as though a hole in his heart was throbbing, calling out to the thing that had once been there.

His eyes swept over the grass again and again, but he could see nothing, not until he saw a little black shape at the edge of the trees, lying as still as one of the urgal's clubs. He sprinted to it, his heart pounding, and kneeled beside the shape. It was a little black dragon, with diamond-hard scales splattered in blood and dirt. Its silver eyes were open wide, but it was certainly dead. Two thin wings were splayed out on either side of the little creature, and their membranes were torn and bloodied, like worn black rags.

He lay a hand on the dragon's nose, and as his fingers brushed the smooth scales, he remembered. It was Shruikan. Shruikan was dead. They had been parted. Death had torn them apart.

He flung himself backwards and screamed into the sky, pounding his fists into the grass and screeching like a dying animal…

"Kalon!" Someone grabbed his wrists and tried to hold him still, and he sat bolt upright. Talia was standing over him, her eyes creased with worry and sadness. Shruikan was sitting on his chest like a large cat, but when Kalon woke he surged onto his hind legs and reared up as though he was attacking something.

"Shruikan!" Kalon cried, and he threw his arms around the little dragon, crushing him to his chest and pressing his face into the black scales, so the world around him was smothered and all that existed was his dragon.

_I saw your dream. It was silly. I'm far more magnificent than that, really._ Shruikan sniffed, but he rubbed his head along Kalon's face adoringly and snorted a gust of hot air at his Rider's face.

Kalon laughed wearily and pushed Shruikan away playfully. He tried to stretch but his right leg was weighed down by something, and his head pounded painfully. There was also a clean white bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Your leg is bandaged." Talia sighed, showing him the thick cast covering his leg. She spread her arms around her. "But we're together, even if they didn't take us to Vroengard. They took us to Ileria."

Kalon beamed and took her hand. "So everything's fine?"

Talia didn't smile back, and she looked away. "My father's coming to get me. You've been asleep for a week, and even Galbatorix was awake before you. The healers don't understand what's wrong with you, but you should be fine."

"Your father…?" Kalon growled. "We can't let him! You have to see the eggs, you have to be a rider!"

"Shh. In time." Talia pushed him back against his pillow.

"Wait… Galbatorix?" Kalon paled, and Shruikan ducked his head. "It was my fault! By the gods, what will I do? I destroyed him!"

"Our fault. Kalon… he's gone crazy. He screamed her name every waking moment, and even Eilara couldn't get him to stop. Then he started shouting at the elders, saying they had to help him 'fill the gap' in his soul."

"What does that mean?" Kalon whispered, his eyes half-closed.

"He wanted a new dragon, but the elders thought it was his own fault! They didn't believe me when I said it was mine, that he was saving me. He saw me in the council chambers, and…" She began sobbing, and Kalon stroked her hair. "He hates us, Kalon! He looked like he wanted to kill me."

_Aranth is gone._ Shruikan keened. _Everything has gone wrong. Eilara's dragon is going to die, too. He won't stop flying in circles around the city, and he won't eat, and he wails every morning when the sun rises. He loved Aranth._

"Eilara spent every moment with Galbatorix." Talia continued shakily. "The healers had to feed them both, but… Galbatorix ran away in the night with his sword and another rider, Morzan. Eilara is distraught; she must have loved him so much. She believes him, that it wasn't his fault, and she hates me, too. She shouted at me, and tried to fight me, but the other riders stopped her. Now she flies with her dragon around the city, and they're sure to die soon. They never come down."

Kalon closed his eyes completely and gripped Shruikan's snout. "How will I live with myself?" He murmured. "With you gone, and this on my shoulders… I know it's my fault, even if the other riders don't. He's innocent! He doesn't deserve this! It should be me."

Shruikan snarled and pulled away. _Don't ever say that!_ He snapped. _Aranth died and I didn't. We won't be parted. We'll live our lives… and we'll… we'll forget. We'll forget everything. Everything we did, everything we caused, because Galbatorix isn't coming back. _

"I'm sorry, Shruikan." Kalon sobbed. "I won't say that again. I didn't mean it. We have to forget, or we won't live." He sat up shakily and clambered out of bed. As Talia went to get food from the kitchens, he struggled into his clothes and hobbled out of the room.

He passed many riders on his way, and they all smiled sympathetically at him. He passed a group of young Riders, like himself, and they all shook their heads sadly.

"Galbatorix got that one. Almost killed him by making him go on an adventure with him." One of them said sadly, and Kalon stopped in his tracks, his hands balled into fists.

Shruikan reared onto his hind legs and hissed at the group of Riders, and they jumped, startled. "It wasn't Galbatorix's fault!" Kalon snarled threateningly. "It was _mine_. I ran away from Gil'ead on my own, and Galbatorix followed me to help me. He saved me from the urgals! So shut up! Don't ever say bad things about him again! His dragon died!" Kalon then stamped away without another word, and his faithful dragon tramped along beside him.

"Healing potions." One of the Riders explained. "I hear it makes them go a bit crazy for a while."

"Kalon!" Talia stumbled up to him, carrying a tray of food. He took some and gulped it down, and she trailed after him uncertainly. "Where are you going?"

"I want to talk to the elders." Kalon answered flatly, and he kept up his stomping pace until he reached a large oak door decorated with dragons holding proud men on their backs. It said; '_Elder Chamber. Do not enter without permission.' _

He knocked several times, hard, and tapped his foot impatiently. Shruikan paced about in front of the door, and Talia hovered behind them hesitantly. There were no footsteps approaching the door, but suddenly it swung open, and a slender, white-haired elf stood in the doorway. He was garbed in long white robes that trailed behind him like a snake, and his lengthy hair was tied back neatly, leaving his angled eyes and pointed ears in plain view. There was no one in the massive chamber behind him but an incredibly large white dragon with four curled horns.

"Lord Vrael." Kalon bowed so low that his back ached, and Shruikan dipped his head respectfully, while Talia performed a clumsy curtsy in the background. "I wish to speak to you about the instant."

Vrael nodded grimly. He gestured for them to enter and sat in one of eight chairs standing in front of a colossal hole in the wall, where the entire city could be seen. Kalon shivered at the wind that blew in, but he stood as still and respectfully as he could, and Talia stood beside him. He wanted to take her hand, but he decided against it.

"I already know it was Galbatorix's fault. But please, tell me, how did he entice you into journeying with him on the expedition that cost the life of his dragon?" Vrael lay his hands on the armrests and eyed them wearily, and his dragon stood directly behind him, with her massive head held high, looking down on them.

"It wasn't his fault. I love Talia, lord, and I wanted to see her in Gil'ead in the time I had free from my training. When I got there, she was engaged to someone she didn't love. We wanted to run away together to Vroengard, where I planned to let her see the dragon eggs, so she could be a rider and they wouldn't make her go home. Galbatorix followed us, probably to stop us from leaving and to make sure we were safe, but we didn't want to go back. We rode into the forest and Aranth flew above us. Then we ran into the urgals, and Galbatorix came to save us. He and Aranth fought the urgals, but there were too many, and they killed Aranth."

"I heard Eilara found Galbatorix gone and followed after summoning the two other riders that were in the city. As for the rest of your story, I am astounded that you would lie to me, just to protect someone you look up to. But hear me now, young Rider, Galbatorix is someone to look down on. His impudence has caused him to lose everything. If you follow in his footsteps, I can guarantee there will be nothing here for you. One of the Riders that came to your aid already told me what happened; that Galbatorix led you two into the forest because he needed help defeating urgals. No one knows why, but he is obsessed with killing any urgals he sees. We think it is because of something that happened to him in is childhood." Vrael said expressionlessly.

"No! That isn't what happened! He was saving us!" Talia cried fervently, forgetting to be courteous.

"I have no time for this. No one would believe Galbatorix. Go. Talia, your father has sent word to Ileria saying he will be here in a few days." Vrael stood up and walked to his dragon, a sign of dismissal.

Kalon took Talia's hand, and they walked out of the room together, feeling as though they were walking to an execution. There was nothing they could do. Talia would be taken away, and Kalon would have to live with what he had done. No one could change that.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the story so far, and here's an update for you…

Kalon stood on the roof of one of the towers. Shruikan perched on the parapet and screeched up at Eilara's wine-red dragon. The dragon's neck sagged, and his wings flapped feebly. Eilara was slumped in the saddle, and the dying sun sparkled in the tears on her cheeks.

"Please come down!" Kalon shouted into the sky.

Eilara sat up. For the first time she seemed to have noticed him there. He could not see the expression on her face, but in the light of the fading sun he saw her lean against her dragon's neck and whisper something.

Whatever she said, it made her dragon swoop shakily down to the tower and land clumsily with his wings still stretched out. He collapsed onto his stomach, his head hitting the ground with a thud, and closed his bloodshot, crazed eyes. Fearing the worst, Kalon rushed to his side, but found the scales still moving and sighing on the belly of the dragon.

"Keep away from him, dragon killer!" Eilara hissed. She drew a dagger weakly and stood in between Kalon and her dragon. "You won't get mine. I'll kill you first." She lunged forward with her dagger, hitting the parapet when Kalon ducked out of the way. "I'll get you for what you did to Galbatorix. I'll kill you, I'll kill your dragon!"

Kalon grabbed Shruikan into his arms and darted for the steps down into the hallway, but he was knocked aside by a blood-red wing. It was not the slightly purple colour of Eilara's dragon's wing, so as he lay on the ground, dazed, he craned his neck to see the new dragon.

It was huge, and a deep red in colour. Its horns were long and elegantly curved, and on its back was a young man with thickset shoulders and a striking jaw. However, it was not him that caused Kalon's eyes to widen in alarm. Behind the man, ready to leap off, was Galbatorix.

He jumped to the ground nimbly, ignoring Kalon, and rushed to Eilara's side. "All right, Eilara, I'm here. I've come back for you, as I promised." He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, and she crushed herself into his slight body.

It was a wonder she didn't push him down, for he was so small and thin, the meat had been stripped from his body. His eyes were sunken and empty, like a corpse's, and his hair was matted and caked in mud. His wild eyes roved the tower roof, picking out the boy lying on the ground.

"Kalon." The slender man trembled all over, and right before them he released Eilara and slipped to the ground. He crouched in a little ball, weeping as though his heart was being slowly torn in two. He began tearing at his hair, hardening his hands into claws and scratching the stone ground, dragging his wild nails across the cobbles. "Aranth… Aranth…" He repeated her name again and again, banging his head on the wall crazily.

Eilara rushed to him this time, and she prised his feeble fingers from his hair and lifted him to his feet. She dragged him onto the strange, heavy man's red dragon and rushed back to her own dragon. She crouched by his head and stroked his horns. "You're Morzan, aren't you?" She asked softly.

"Yes." The burly man's eyes shifted about nervously. "How did you know?"

"The elders. They always talk about you. They say you've betrayed the order of the riders." She laid her head against her dragon's. "I know you need to eat. I know… I know you miss her, my love. You can eat, eat for me, love, don't let yourself waste away. Come on, let's fly away with Galbatorix, then you can eat, my dearest." She supported his head while he staggered to his feet, then climbed gently to his back.

As they prepared to fly away, Kalon stood back against the parapet feeling more lost than he had ever felt in his life. If Shruikan had not been beside him, he would have screamed into the dark skies. He lurched forward and grabbed Morzan's dragon, Kasha.

"Please, I can't stay here! I know you all hate me… I know it's my fault, but please take me with you! After what we've seen, Shruikan and I can't live here any longer!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, and Shruikan growled slightly.

Galbatorix watched Kalon skeptically. "You want to come with me?" He asked, sounding dazed after his breakdown. "All right. We need more Riders for what we're going to do. Go and get your girl, Kalon. I won't let them tear her away from you."

Kalon paused. He was almost worried that Galbatorix would try and get his revenge on Talia or even Shruikan, and it was simply absurd that he would want to help the one who was responsible for his dragon's death. But Kalon couldn't live without Talia now, and he knew that. He scooped little Shruikan into his arms, and rushed down the tower, sprinted along corridors to Talia's room.

"Come with me, Talia! You can stay with me, they won't tear us apart!" He panted when he had flung open her door. He was afraid Galbatorix would leave without him, and he grabbed her arm and tore her from her room.

She slid along after him, wearing a flimsy white dress and slippers, which soon fell off as they rushed along. "Where are we going, Kalon? I won't let you ruin your time as a Rider for me! Please, just—"

"It's all right!" He gasped. "I'll train as a Rider with you by my side!"

They sprinted back up the tower, and Galbatorix glanced hollowly at them. He was sitting on Eilara's dragon, and Morzan gestured for them to sit behind him on his dragon Kasha. Talia cried out in fright at the sight of Galbatorix, but she allowed Kalon to heave her onto Kasha. Then he pulled himself after her, and they surged off.

Shruikan huddled into Kalon's arms while he wrapped his hands around Talia's waist. He did not look back at the dragon city as they flew away, but as they soared over the forests, one question rebounded through his mind. _What am I doing?_


	10. Chapter 10

I've decided I might start writing this story again, if I get any interest. Thanks those that have reviewed. If you read and don't review, please bugger off, I don't like you. Review. ;D

**FlameCrag Tower**

_Shruikan, would you ask Kasha where we are going? _Kalon asked his dragon nervously. He sat rigidly behind Morzan, holding onto Talia tightly, barely daring to look down at the mountains that rose up beneath them. They had been flying for three days now, and had only stopped twice, so the travellers were exhausted.

_She says we are over the Spine now, the riders won't find us here… though I don't understand why we need to hide from them, they're probably glad to see us gone, they won't look for us. _Came Shruikan's reply. He was sitting comfortably in Talia's lap, and she was stroking his scales idly.

_You don't know that, my dear friend, you don't know what I might have gotten us into. What if they do something terrible…? Galbatorix never liked the riders, and now that his Aranth has gone, he has no ties to them. I bet he despises them. _Kalon reminded him bitterly.

Shruikan was silent for a moment, then he said, _Kasha isn't certain what he will do. But she and Morzan think perhaps he is trying to create his own order of Riders, a less corrupt order. We will help him, because we owe it to him. Look, Kuthian is preparing to land. I think we have arrived._

Sure enough, Eilara's dragon Kuthian was spiralling around a little mountain nestled in the embrace of hundreds of much taller, jagged mountains. Kasha followed her onto an enormous ledge stuck half-way up the mountain, where trees grew and a little lake glittered in the sunlight. The lake trickled down the mountainside in the form of a waterfall, which seemed to be the only way to reach the ledge without flying.

Kalon leapt from Kasha's back and stretched his legs, inspecting the ledge. On closer inspection, he saw that the mountainside was peppered with caves hidden by the wild foliage. "Is this where we will… _live?_" He asked, still nervous when speaking with Galbatorix.

"Yes, this is FlameCrag Mountain," he pointed to a path winding around the mountain that Kalon hadn't noticed. It clung to the mountainside as though afraid of the sheer drop beside it. "Along that path," he continued, "Is FlameCrag Tower, which was used hundreds of years ago by one of the first Dragon Riders. It is hidden, so we will be safe here. Eilara and I will stay in that tower, and you and Morzan can make your homes in these caves. Tomorrow you will start your training to become a Dragon Rider, Kalon."

Morzan nodded in agreement as he set up the bits of wood to make a fire. "When Kasha and I have rested and eaten, we will go and… _find _some things to make the caves more homely."

Kalon took Talia's hand and they wandered into one of the large caves. It was more than big enough for Kasha to sleep in, but far too big for them, so they stepped from cave to cave until they found a little one whose entrance lead out to the lake.

"This isn't so bad." Talia sighed, sitting cross-legged in the cave entrance and gazing out at the valleys below them. "It's better than being sent home."

"And better than being without you." Kalon wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Shruikan sat between them peacefully. "And when I'm a true Rider, I'll fight for you, and… maybe Kasha and Kuthian can mate and you can become a Rider."

She just smiled and looked down at Shruikan, but he knew that she was thinking the same. _We could fly anywhere… we could be free…_

Morzan did bring back bedrolls and candles, as well as pots and pans, cups and cutlery, and even a chair for their cave. He promised he would get more for them soon, and in return neither of them asked where he had found their furniture.

They spent the entire evening decorating the cave while Shruikan flew around their heads, squeaking excitedly. They rolled a rug out on the floor, set up their beds with plenty of blankets, and built a fire-pit and a crude little hearth.

When they had finished, they stood in the entrance and examined their safe little haven in the moonlight. Candles danced along the walls and illuminated the little space, where Shruikan was, by now, curled up asleep on the chair.

"It's wonderful." Talia murmured, leaning up to kiss Kalon. When she pulled away he examined her beautiful face in the moonlight, smiling, and she breathed his name onto his neck.

Then she kissed him again, and he kissed her back willingly, passionately, and they stood entwined for several moments, and then, still linked together and breathing heavily, they tumbled down to the bed of blankets.


	11. Chapter 11

TheLastRider; Eilara isn't an elf, actually. Give the guy a break, he deserves to be loved before all of the stuff that happens to him, of course he needs a love interest.

So thanks to everyone who's reviewed! And yes, Eilara's dragon is intentionally named Kuthian ;D This is for you….

Kalon hovered uncertainly on the ledge as he watched Shruikan fly away with Mozan's dragon Kasha. Galbatorix was standing beside him, watching the two dragons disappear on the horizon dreamily, and Kalon had no doubt what the Ex-Rider was thinking.

Galbatorix sighed, then turned back to Kalon, his eyes dim and unfathomable. "I think I will train you up in swordplay first, so that you will be strong when it comes to learning magic. There is no rush, I will train you the way you should be trained, for you might one day lead a new order…" He frowned, then drew his beautiful silver blade.

Kalon was borrowing Morzan's sword, and it was very cumbersome and heavy, designed for Morzan's thick build and immense strength. After several lunges, Galbatorix found that the sword simply did not suit Kalon, and he sent Morzan out to find a lighter sword.

When Morzan returned he dropped a light steel blade at Kalon's feet, and nodded to Galbatorix, only his eyes showing his uncanny devotion to the Ex-Rider. The sword was slim enough to slide between a pair of ribs, and swift and light, the perfect blade.

Armed with his new blade (he didn't dare ask where Morzan had found it), he found that he could handle fencing fairly well. He was stronger than Galbatorix, but much slower, and his mentor was far more clever, and often knew what he was going to do before he had even done it.

Yet through the weeks he grew progressively better, until he could dance with the blade and turn it into a piece of his own body when he moved with it. He couldn't ever beat Galbatorix, but Morzan was easier to fight, and he frequently disarmed the red rider.

Yet by the time Galbatorix had begun to teach him magic, things started to turn strange. One evening, six weeks after they had first arrived, the Kalon and Morzan sat with Eilara and Talia, who were laughing together. The pair often spent their days together, they enjoyed each other's company, and it made Kalon happy to see his Talia so pleased.

Shruikan was by now the size of a very large dog, and he was circling above the group jovially. He did a beautiful pirouette in the air, watched by the admiring Riders, but was momentarily confused when he stopped spinning, and he plunged right into the branches of a tree.

Morzan and Kalon laughed. "Get out of there, you great inky lug!" Kalon chuckled while his dragon sheepishly clambered back out of the leaves.

"I remember when Kasha was that clumsy." Morzan agreed. "I thought there was something wrong with her! Though I suppose she ain't that much different now…" He trailed off when he saw Galbatorix approaching them. "You all right, Galbatorix?" He called pleasantly.

But Galbatorix did not look all right. He sat beside Eilara, who held his hands and stroked his hair as though he were a frightened child. "Yes… Morzan we need to… come with me to the tower, please. I think it's about time."

Morzan's face suddenly grew very serious. He stood abruptly and followed Galbatorix away to the side of the ledge, where they disappeared behind the cliff-face. Eilara stood and stared after them uncertainly, looking utterly lost, but she scowled and brushed away the tears.

"What was that all about?" Talia asked gently, pulling the woman to sat back beside her, and patting her shoulder gently.

"I… I don't know, he won't tell me." Eilara's shoulder's shook with the force of her sobs. "He's planning something, I know, something to do with magic. I hear him muttering at night… I see black light from the top of the tower, where he works… I was so happy when we came here, but he's being so cold and empty! I just want him back to normal, because I love him… oh gods, how I love him!"

Talia let the older woman bury her head in her shoulder, and she made a gesture over Eilara's shoulder that meant she wanted him to leave. As he hastily made his way into the trees, he heard her say, "And he loves you, too, Eilara, you're everything to him now. Give him time…"

So Kalon pushed through the trees, skirted the little lake, and slipped into the cave he shared with Eilara. He sat on one of their little chairs, placed his head in his hands, and stared out at the shimmering surface of the water.

Shruikan wandered inside and laid his head on his Rider's lap. _It's probably nothing. _He said reassuringly.

_Really? Nothing's ever nothing with Galbatorix. Black magic? It certainly doesn't sound good, but we have to trust him. He won't hurt us now, he needs us._

_No, he won't. _Shruikan agreed. _But I think we should see what we can find out, because I don't want the riders getting hurt, they are still our friends._ He fanned his wings for a while, thoughtfully, then pushed his snout up so that it touched Kalon's chin. _We are happy here, my dear human, lets not change it. _

Grinning, Kalon scratched his Dragon's nose. "Nothing's going to change."

"What an absurd notion." Said a voice from behind them. Talia placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him lightly on his forehead. "Things will change, but I'm certain we'll stay happy here. Eilara feels better, she's going to talk to Galbatorix about all of this, but she wants you to try and figure out what he's doing."

He sighed. "I will, I just hope it's nothing too horrible."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks once again to ****all ****reviewers. No thanks to those who read and don't review, as usual. **

**Black Magic**

Flamecrag Tower perched delicately on the edge of the mountain, hidden from anyone but those standing right before it, as Kalon and Shruikan now were. It was a dark ash-colour, as though it was completely covered in scorch marks, and the roof was smoothly domed.

_I do not like it. _Shruikan said, his mental tone distressed. He moved closer to Kalon as he scrambled over the loose rocks on the narrow path, sending stones bouncing down the mountainside dizzyingly.

_I don't either, dear creature. _Kalon said as reassuringly as he could manage. _But Talia and Eilara want us to see if we can help Galbatorix, or at least find out what he's up to._

_We always have to obey the women. _Shruikan moaned, and Kalon laughed and slapped the flank of his dragon affectionately.

There was no door, just a gaping hole in the front of the tower, and beyond it a circular stairway that twined its way up the wall. They ascended, glad that Eilara had agreed to take Galbatorix into the forest so that they could investigate, and after a short while they were standing in the little room that the Ex-Dragon Rider shared with his lover.

An ancient wrought-iron bed draped in new furs dominated the room, and beside it another tightly curled stairway led up to the highest floor. Resting his hand on Shruikan's broad head, Kalon made his way up to the top floor, and when he reached the last step his heart fluttered.

An enormous drawing took up the left wall, a drawing of Aranth, Galbatorix's dead dragon. It was etched onto the wall with magic, for no ink could have brought out the beautiful details of Aranth's silver scales, nor could any mortal pen have crafted the great, intelligent eye that watched them from the wall, sparkling with mischief.

Shruikan made a soft crooning noise in his throat and touched the drawing with his nose. It seemed to shimmer at his touch, though when it stilled it was still just a drawing. _Poor soul. _Shruikan remarked mournfully. _I shall never put you through that. _

_Hush, my Shruikan, it was not Aranth's fault, she was protecting him. She was beautiful, wasn't she? None of the elders' dragons are quite as lovely as she. _

Shruikan dipped his head in sorrow and laid down beside the drawing as Kalon crept around the room, searching for anything unusual that might give away Galbatorix's plan.

He found it in the form of a fresh piece of paper lying amongst the yellowing ones. It was clearly written by Galbatorix, though the writing was shaky, and it said,

_**I do not like what I am about to do any more than you would, Aranth, but it must be done if I am to find you the proper revenge that you deserve. I will not love the new one even a fraction as much as I did you, and I think it shall hate me, too, but it does not matter now. I cannot just steal an egg, that would not work now. I am no fool, I understand that no dragon would hatch for me now, not after you… but I must have another dragon, if only to save Alagaesia from the Riders' corruption. My heart yearns for you, my beloved, and I will be with you one day.**_

The bottom half of the paper had been burned off, and the words were blackened with scorch marks, as though someone had been about to burn the paper, but had been interrupted.

_It is a message to Aranth, Shruikan… _Kalon told his dragon warily. _Do you think he has gone mad?_

_No, there is no insanity in those words. _Shruikan mused as he read the letter via Kalon's eyes. _He misses her, I suspect it is the only way he can feel he is talking to her. Come now, the contents of the letter are far more important. What does he say? 'I cannot just steal an egg?' then he plans to get a new dragon!_

"But how, if he isn't going to steal an egg?" Kalon asked aloud.

_Dark magic. _Shruikan shivered and scrambled over the scraps of paper and parchment that littered the floor to reach his rider.

"You cannot bond with a dragon that has already hatched." Kalon said, though he sounded uncertain, he led Shruikan back through the tower and out onto the mountain, deciding he no longer wanted to be around Galbatorix's horrible suffering.

_Perhaps not, but Galbatorix is an intelligent man, and he seems to think that he can. Maybe Morzan does, too, they were both working on something in the tower that day, remember? _

_But why…? What do they hope to achieve? A new dragon would only hurt poor Galbatorix more, surely? I know I wouldn't want another dragon if… _Kalon stopped short, and they continued the journey back to their cave in silence.


End file.
